Gezeiten:The Tide Nymph
My name is Gezeiten. It's German for tide. It's funny that way. For a tide nymph like me to be called tide. Of course, I wasnt always a tide nymph...... My mother was a royal in Germany. She grew up sheltered and with potential husbands coming at her from left to right. By the time she was ten, she was already engaged to a man named Oswald, another royal. They got married at fifteen if I remember correctly. She disliked him at first, hated him for making her get married so young. But eventually she fell in love with him. His brown eyes, blond hair and charming smile won her over, I recall her telling me when I was young. I asked her once if he was my father. For once, I think I saw my mother sad as she replied with a quiet no. But back to the story, by the time she was 17, she had twin sons, my siblings, Reiner and Falco. They were her pride and joy. Both looking like their father and her together. So the family was happy, a father, a mother and two little bloys. Now your probably wondering where I get into this. Well simply, my mother fell out of love with Oswald and into love with Poseidon. She met him on the shore, as Oswald was looking for a boat, taking the twins with him. Poseidon stood there proud. His black hair wet and his sea-green eyes shining. He said his name was Poseidon, and my mother not knowing the myths, thought nothing of it. They talked and found lots in common. By the time my mother had to go, I think she was already in love with him. They met up from then. Secretley so Oswald wouldnt know. A few weeks later, she was pregnant and Poseidon was gone. I was born on December last day of December. It was a freezing night, and it was a hard birth for my mother, and she died.....Oswald knew I wasnt his daughter at first sight. I looked so different. My black hair, sea-green eyes. He was angered and my earliest memory was him yelling at me in anger. He treated me harshly, like I was a servant despite the fact I was the daughter of a god, not that he knew that of course.I was forced to cook, to clean and other un-royal tasks. By the age of ten, my hands were scarred and my feet were permantley burned. My father beat me, my brothers teased me and I was alone.... I never did make it to Camp Half-Blood. I died at fifteen, on the shore, my favorite place. I thinkI was lucky I had survived that long. As a child of Poseidon, monsters should have flocked to me, but like I said, I guess I was lucky. I had been on the shore, peaceful for once. My toes touched the water as the tide started rising. Then the Minotaur attacked. He came without warning, appearing from the land. I didnt have any notice, and I was still injured from my last beating and couldnt protect myself. He killed me then.....I remember a red flash before black...And then there was light. I remember waking in the water, my father smiling beside me. He told me in perfect German that I was now a sea-nymph....He left me then and I swam comfused in a random direction. I swam for years and years, never stopping. I believe I swam for over a hundred years...Until I found the shore of Long Island, Camp Half-Blood. When I reach Long Island, Camp Half-Bloods shore, I became tired for the first time in years. My head cleared and I remembered everything that had happened. I remembered how I had swam for a hundred years, a fog clouding my mind, never letting me get tired or sick. I just lay in the water for hours then, thinking properly for the first time in a century. I s tarted to notice how as i lay, I moved with the tide. I found it fascinating and soon lay there for hours on end. By a few days later, I decided that to get my first rest in a century, I would lay down for few centuries and let the tide take me where it wished to go. It went in and out and I just lay there for years on end, never swimming for long hours, just thinking. You may think that sounds stupid. But I did. I can tell you the exact way I thought of the tide: It is a she definably and she is like a mother rocking her child. She goes in and out, working for the child, caring for it. The child sleeps soundly for long, long, long periods of time and mother tide still pulls her in and pulls her out. I thought that of the tide until a few years ago... I saw a demigod on the shore, his hair was a golden blond and his eyes a trickster blue. I normally ignored demigods and they ignored me. But this one drew me in. He didn't yell....He just sat at the shore.... I for the first time in a few centuries got out of the tides hold and swam into shore. "Warum bist du nur, mein Junge?" I asked him. He looked at me in confusion. His eyebrows moved up smoothly and he said back with an American accent. "I don't speak that language sorry. English. En-glish." He said it like he thought I didnt know English. At that, I started laughing. "I know English demigod! My name is Gezeiton, you?" I asked him, with no German accent at all. Having swam for a century, I knew heaps of different human languages. "Oh sorry then." He smiled in apology. " Didn't know you see. I'm Luke, son of Hermes. You are a sea nymph I'm guessing?" He asked it like he knew the answer but was asking to be polite. I giggled at that. "No sir, I am a tree." We laughed together and started talking about different things. He looked sorry when I told him my history and then we got onto the topic of my father. "Your father should have helped! Demigods should helped, not killed by monsters when the gods could save them" He said the word gods with disgust and I realized how bad the gods had gotten over the centuries. "Das Leben ist hart.... Meaning life is hard in German Luke...Look the gods have roles, they are busy. Do not hate them for that." I sighed before I replied. "But Gez, they use us as pawns. They don't care. They break our parents hearts." And I saw he was right on that. My father had killed my mother by making her have me. He had caused me to be beaten. It was all the gods fault. But then, I realized something. "You are afraid Luke...You are afraid of them...." He said nothing, just looked at me and stood up and left. I watched him walk away from the beach and swam back to the tide where I lay, starting my rest again. "Sie haben Angst, Luke. Sie haben Angst, weil du verwirrt sind. Du liebst dein Vater noch du hasst ihn. Ich habe Angst, Luke ... Du bist nicht allein ..." I said in a whispered tone out to a empty sea. And I knew then, that would be the last time I spoke to Luke, son of Hermes..... My name is Gezeiten, and I am the tide nymph. My name is Gezeiten and I am afraid of the gods, because I love them................... Category:KittyInASheepsClothes